Percy Jackson vs CreepyPasta
by zombietaco3230
Summary: They finally arrived at the camp, don't go to sleep after this.
1. Chapter 1

Percy P.O.V.

I jolted awake from a loud scream from outside my cabin. I ran outside to see a man standing over a body, a horrible mutilated body. He had long black, shaggy hair that fell past his shoulders. He was wearing black dress pants and an old stained hoodie, he had a large kitchen knife in his right hand. He turned and stared into my eyes. His face….it was horrible, incredibly pale he had eyes of a madman, and his smile….it was cut into his face.

"What's wrong? Am I not beautiful enough for you?" He asked.

"Wh-who are you?" I managed to choke out

"I am Jeff, oh would you look at the time. It's time for you to **Go To Sleep.**"

He lunged at me, but I was too fast. I punched him in the side of the head, which caused him to stumble. Jeff began to laugh loudly, he sliced at me and got my sword arm, left thigh, and my forehead. He kicked me square in the chest causing me to fall over, I fell unconscious.

Annabeth P.O.V.

I woke up from a knock at the door. I looked at the time…._4:30. _I walked over to the door and opened it, it was Nico.

"Follow me, its Percy." Nico explained.

As soon as we got to Percy I smiled, but he didn't react at all. He looked extremely pale.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Jeff…." Percy mumbles.

"Who is Jeff?" I ask feeling worried.

Percy looked into my eyes.

"He is nothing like any monster I have ever seen before," Percy explained "He is far worse."

"Well, there is one of him and a lot of us." Nico laughed.

He almost never laughed, but when he did it was good to hear.

"Who was killed anyway?" I ask

"Someone from the Aphrodite cabin," Chiron said as he walked into the room "I overheard you guys talking as I walked by.

After meaningless conversation I decided to go with Percy to his cabin. He explained what Jeff looked like. That's when we heard static.

_Hi everyone the author here, this is my first chapter of my very first story. I guess review it and rate it, I would feel dandy if you did. If you guys liked it I will write some more. BYE BYEEEEE._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys sorry for the long pause in writing. There is school and family and such. So yeah, enjoy!_

Nico P.O.V.

I was surprised to see Annabeth fall face first into the floor. Percy continued to sit there and began twitching. I ran over to Annabeth and rolled her onto her back. Blood streamed from her nose and mouth.

"Get the ambrosia!" I yelled to Chiron.

Chiron ran….well, galloped out of the room. Sorry I had to say it. I stood and faced Percy I turned and slapped him across the face. He fell to the floor rubbing his cheek.

"Sorry man, I had no choice." I said quietly

He turned towards Annabeth and his eyes widened. He crawled towards her stumbling, as soon as he made it to her Chiron jumped into the room. He gave me the ambrosia and I let Percy feed it to Annabeth.

Annabeth P.O.V

I shot to my feet wiping blood from my face, thoughts raced through my head. As soon as I regained my balance I stopped completely. The static, what the Hades caused it, and the pain. Percy stood up next to me. He crushed me in the most intense hug ever.

"Percy, are you okay?" I ask

"Yeah I'm fine, sit down we need to figure out what was going on." Percy explains before pushing me towards a nearby chair.

He scattered around looking out windows, doors, and sometimes running outside and yelling random curses. I looked out of a window directly behind me and saw….someone. A boy and a very tall, skinny man that had a boy wearing a mask next to him.

"Percy over here." I whisper

He quietly made his way towards me and saw the two beings, except they were closer to us now. Percy and I looked at each other in shock clearly realizing the lack of a face the suited man had. I began to notice tendrils slowly protruding from his back. The window was flung off by a tendril. The masked boy held up his hand to let the most unfitting voice possible.

" I am the Slenderman, and this is my proxy Masky we are here for and obvious reason…."

_To Be Continued…..`_

_Hey reader I hit a very bad problem….it is why the proxies and slenderman are at the camp. That means it is interaction time between us. Should it be because of territory or they are defending against Zalgo. So yeah, attacking and taking the camp or needing help against Zalgo. Until then goodbye my friends._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everybody, so sorry for that huge pause in writing. I just started a new school and had family complications. Anyway here is chapter three…._

Percy P.O.V

I stood in horror and confusion while looking at the two beings. The "Slender man" was at least 8 feet tall. The thing that really bothered me is that he uses the masked boy to talk.

"I am Slender man and this in my proxy Masky. We are here to warn you about someth-" Slender man looked in the distance and face palmed. Suddenly Jeff jumped through the window and stared into my eyes like the previous night. I immediately withdrew riptide.

"I could've killed you but I didn't. I had to follow orders. I did get to kill one person luckily." Jeff smiled while outlining his smile with a kitchen knife.

I capped riptide and put it back into my pocket. I noticed Nico smiled as he observed Jeff's mutilated face. Annabeth was frozen in fear. I switched my gaze back to Slender man and Masky. Even though the Slender man didn't have a face I could tell he wasn't amused by Jeff's actions.

"As I was saying, all of you are in grave danger" Slender man continued, "Zalgo is coming here to expand his army."

"Why should we listen to you after one of yours killed one of my campers?" Chiron questioned.

"It's either just one or all of them." Slender quickly replied

I sat and wondered. Was he telling the truth? Should I even bother to trust him will he tu-

"Fine. We will work with you." Chiron decided.

" It will take a few days for the rest of my proxies to arrive here, be patient." Slender man responded before he and Masky vanished.

Annabeth P.O.V

A few hours of gathering weapons and supplies for what's coming we found ourselves sitting in the Big House. It was an interesting group that showed up. Ticci Toby, Rake, Bob, Laughing Jack, Eyeless Jack and Smile Dog. Smile dog even put Ms. O'Leary to shame. He was horrifying. All of these people were giving out free nightmares with their looks. I noticed Jeff was missing. My eyes widened and I ran out of the Big house.

I eventually found Jeff in the Hephaestus cabin asking for improvements on his knife. He got them…you do not ever want to be in a knife fight with this guy from what I heard back during a quest with Percy and Clarisse. Speaking of Clarisse I wonder what she would think of Jeff. Anyways I told Jeff where we had to be and he began to follow me. He eventually trailed off without me noticing. I had to search…..again. I eventually found him getting taunted by Clarisse.

"Hey clown! You're nothing compared to monsters I've faced! You are just a newbie that only goes after the weak." Clarisse yelled at the killer

I noticed Jeff's smile widen more than it already was….I don't actually understand how that's possible. But Clarisse was closer than before now with rage flaring in her eyes and her knuckles completely white from making a fist.

"You can't even control yourself! Isn't that why you killed Lui?!" Clarisse yelled.

Jeff looked straight down. That hit hard. It was clear Clarisse new about this guys history. She charged at him and punched him in the chest full force. He didn't flinch, move, or even react. His smile was at least three times larger than before when he looked up. He threw a punch that knocked Clarisse into a second long stun. She charged at him again sending the fastest series of punches I've ever seen into Jeff's ribcage. You could hear bones breaking, she finished with a kick to the abdomen that sent him onto his back. He got up and punched her in the shoulder dislocating it on contact, Clarisse screamed in pain but kept fighting.

Jeff had a clearly speed and strength advantage he dodged her next brigade of punches. He simply punched her in the temple with groundbreaking force that knocked her clean off her feet and almost sent her in a coma. Every one simply sat in shock, staring at Clarisse's unconscious body. Chiron and Percy showed up, they were as surprised as everyone else.

"Get them both to the infirmary!" Chiron yelled after realizing the damage they've done to each other.

Percy smiled " She had it coming."

_Hey guys. Sorry if this was too long. I was trying to make up for all of that lost time_ . _Well anyways_ _if I don't post in a while its because of school and home stuff….well on that note BYEE BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…._


End file.
